


Breathing Your Love.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Bellucci Mutants. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Baby Mutants, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Dimension Travel, Erik has a Family, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Female Protagonist, Magnetokinesis, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Mutant Hate, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Rhodey, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Tactile Telekinesis, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis and Trinity Bellucci-Lehnsherr are the granddaughters of Erik Lehnsherr and Jezebel Bellucci. Genesis and Trinity are mutants who has telepathic and telekinetic and magnetokinesis abilities. The twenty-one year old Genesis is considered to be a powerful, dangerous mutant due to her mutant abilities, while her fifteen year old sister, Trinity, is attending Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.<br/>Genesis and Trinity have known both the good and bad in beings, raised and treated like daughters by Heimdall of Asgard, taught to control their powers by Xavier and Jean Grey, as well as their grandparents, and been hunted down by S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra due to their grandparents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Your Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Genesis is modeled after my favorite five mutants: Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr, Professor X, Jean Grey, Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock, and Emma Frost.  
> The first chapter is more like a prologue.  
> Genesis and Trinity's mother, Noelle, was eighteen year she had Genesis and twenty-five when she had Trinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I don't know if they are going to be a reboot of the Fantastic Four, so I'm going to put up how I see would be the best actors and actress for the Fantastic Four franchise. They are listed below:  
> Victor von Doom - Luke Evans.  
> Reed Richards - Clive Owen.  
> Susan Storm - Amanda Seyfried.  
> Johnny Storm - Kellan Lutz.  
> Ben Grimm - Dwayne Johnson.  
> Delilah, Jezebel, Lilith, Genesis, and Trinity will look the same, I'll posted the picture in the next chapter.  
> EDIT:   
> Change the mom's name to Lilith.  
> Lilith also doesn't die, her wound is only the shoulder wound. She is healed and marries Heimdall, and raises her daughters with him on Asgard.   
> Heimdall had first seen Lilith during the battle against En Sabah Nur, the first Mutant.   
> The first chapter is under editing as for right now. So it will not make sense, I am not going to delete the it in order to post an new revision of it. So deal with it.  
> Trinity is actually Heimdall's daughter and Lilith was pregnant with Genesis when she was attacked by humans, Lilith will be twenty-five at the time.

 

**Chapter One: New Life on Asgard.**

 

**Asgard**

**Bifröst Bridge**

**Observatory**

 

Heimdall had hoped, two years ago, and sine than started to look for her, that the High-Father doesn't notice that he had began to observe a human woman on Midgard. He didn't really want to explain why he was watching her more than he does everyone or everything else. Heimdall had first seen the human when she was sixteen, fighting against a blue skin towering man with abilities that no other human possessed. He watched how she, after she and the rest of her team had beaten the man, met her father for the first time and reunite her mother to him. 

The girl, Lilith, he would later learn her name, had lifted the school with her father and mother, wanting to live with her parents as a family, and her father wanted to marry her mother since he loved her mother, and form a bond between father and daughter. Her parents began to teach her how to control and use her powers, Lilith had gained mastery of her powers, impressing her father with her skill. The control over her powers came to Lilith with ease, she didn't hurt anyone when she read their mind, something that her mother was worried about but was glad when her worries and fears were put to rest since Lilith seemed to accept her powers as apart of her.

Lilith and her father, Erik, had became very close during the years, and the love and friendship shared between her father and her mother, Jezebel, were reforged into something stronger. Lilith could easily bend metal to her will, ease into the mind of animals and the people around her, and lift non-metal things with ease. 

Yes, Heimdall had watched the human slowly becoming a woman, leaving girlhood behind forever and entering womanhood. He had first noticed her beauty when she had celebrated her twenty-first birthday. He could see her beautiful pale green eyes with an exotic slant, that were framed by a thick fringe of bronze lashes with brown arched gently above them, something so strange yet beautiful against her olive skin from his Observatory. Her dark brown wavy hair was long and loose, framing her face nicely. Her features were has an exquisite, delicate, triangular-shaped face with a definitive jaw line, a straight and slender nose, and accentuated cheekbones, and soft and full lips. 

Lilith was a strong woman with a gentle heart, able to love and accept her fellow humans, either they be normal or mutants, but she was aware about the fear that normal humans had against her kind, the mutants, and she would make sure her powers were never known nor tell anyone that her father was Magneto, the ex Mutant terrorist. Heimdall loved watching her help the poor and needy, giving them food and blankets, offering them a bed to sleep in her studio in New York. Lilith used her telepathic powers to learn which poor man or woman was safe to bring home and which weren't. She had a big heart that her parents worried that some man would take advantage of her but she wold assure her parents that it wouldn't happened.

Until she met a man two weeks after her twenty-first birthday and where she had promptly vanished from Heimdall's sights when she was twenty-three, two years ago. Her disappearance greatly affected both her parents and Heimdall himself. Her parents clearly because they were her parents and they had very right to worry about the barely turned twenty-one year old daughter. But Heimdall, it was different. He didn't realize his feelings until Lilith had disappeared and the realization hit him like an well-aimed hit from Thor's hammer. 

Heimdall was in love with Lilith, and he had fallen in love with her same time during his observation of her, somewhere between when she was eighteen and twenty-three, he just couldn't know for certain. 

Heimdall sighed as he rubbed his chest.  _A hell of a way to learn that you are in love with someone._

Heimdall's eyes were suddenly drawn to Midgard when he heard someone, a woman's voice, echoing through space, towards him. His eyes were drawn to a thick wooded area where he found a woman, heavily pregnant and clenching her wounded shoulder, was running through the woods, behind her where men carrying shotguns and flashlights, very familiar man amongst the group, leading the men after the wounded pregnant woman.

Heimdall's eyes swung back to the woman and her face came into his view when she had turned to look back at the men, and Heimdall found himself staring into the face of the missing Lilith. His teeth bared in a vicious snarl, Heimdall activated the Bifröst Bridge and promptly headed to Midgard, to save Lilith from her ex-husband and his murderous, mutant-hating friends.

 

Midgard (Earth)

Lilith knew she couldn't had listen to Anthony, especially not when he had claimed that he knew who her father was and where they were hiding. She could have easily look into his mind by using her telepathic powers to see that he actually didn't know where her parents are, especially not knowing who her father is. But Lilith worry and fear for her mother and father safety clouded her common sense and she went with him, marrying him at a young age of twenty-three and now pregnant with his daughter and expecting to give birth to said daughter anytime soon.

But the fear that his daughter would be like her mother finally pushed Anthony over the edge and Lilith learned after he had shoot her shoulder, that he actually did not know where her parents were and who her father was. But Lilith took great joy in telling Anthony in exactly who her father was before sending him flying through the wall of their cabin by using her telekinesis power.

Lilith soon found herself running in the wood, clenching her bleeding shoulder and using her telepathic power to keep her daughter calm, as she ran from her husband and his friends. She wasn't afraid, she kept sending out telepathic calls of help, hoping someone would hear them and come to her rescue. 

Lilith turn to look behind her once again only to slam into an armored chest and almost fell back but only a masculine hand to reach out and grab her shoulder, saving her from falling and harming the baby inside her. She turned her head to look but was only greeted with the sight of a man's chest and Lilith craned her neck back and her eyes locking with the pair of the most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen.

Vibrant and pale in color, the man's brown eyes were striking against his chocolate skin color, it also didn't hurt that the man was also very handsome and rugged with a well-muscled build despite wearing that armor.

Lilith and the man continued to stare at him until she realized that he was known to her and smiled up at him, feeling his surprise and confusion through the bond that was slowly forming between, due to the long distance between them. "Hello, Heimdall."

Heimdall frowned down at her, asking. "How did you know?"

Lilith patted his hand with her hand. "Because I sense your emotions, despite the distance between here and where you were. I knew someone was watching over me and would come to my rescue if I was desperately in need of rescuing."

Heimdall looked up as Anthony and his friends broke through the bushes, only to come to a stop when they saw Lilith standing in front of a large black man. "And it would seem you are indeed in the need of rescuing."

Anthony was obviously wary of the tall man in front of them but he was quick to put up a fake bravo in front of his friends. "Who the hell are you?"

Heimdall gently moved Lilith so that she was standing behind him, using his body to shield her and her unborn child from any further harm. "I am Heimdall and I am here to guard the woman from you."


End file.
